A Love Story Español
by Labonilla
Summary: Que sucede si Helga presencia el inicio de su pesadilla Arnold y Lila: novios , y toma la decisión de irse de Hillwood durante 4 años... Regresar con una nueva actitud... ¿lograra revivir su viejo amor? ¿y que hará Arnold al respecto?... no se engañen, es una historia con muchos capítulos pero cortos no se aburrirán, promesa
1. Capitulo 1: UN SUEÑO UNA DECISION

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 1: UN SUEÑO… UNA DECISION

Y… Se quedo alli parada en estado de shock de repente el lindo dia de primavera se comenzo a oscurecer. Aparecieron las grises nubes y se sentia un frio muy extraño y para ella solo estaba ella, sola… muy sola. Se quedo asi unos minutos que para ella fueron horas sentia como su corazon latia cada vez con mas rapidez y después sintio como si su corazon se quebrara, como si su corazon fuera una bola de cristal que explota en mil pedazos.

-aaaaaaahh!- solto un gritito. Y salio de ese mundo amargo y sombrio. Helga se dio cuenta que seguia parada frente a la escuela P. S. 118 y para su fortuna solo habia unos cuantos alumnos afuera por lo que casi ni se dieron cuenta que ella esta ahí.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y camino en direccion a su casa caminaba como zombie; llego a su casa. No habia nadie, subio a su alcobacerro la puerta, se tiro en la cama y solo susurro:

-Lo perdi- y se rompio a llorar. Lloro casi toda la tarde hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientra que en el parque de la ciudad se encontraban 2 niños uno de ellos con cabeza de balon y el otro con un gran peinado alto.

-Entonces… Lila y tu…

-Si Gerald, ya somos novios!- dijo emocionado Arnold.

-Wow, hermano yo pense que solo le gustabas, no que le gustaras, gustaras?

-Pues ya ves que si, no crei que llegara este dia.

-Que suerte la tuya, no como yo que no pesco ni siquiera un resfriado- expreso Gerald desanimado

-Phoebe que?

-Phoebe que de que?- dijo algo nervioso.

-Pues crei que ustedes…

-No! Somos amigos, buenos amigos.

-Como digas Gerald- dijo esto lanzandole una mirada de incredulo.

-Que?

-Nada- riendo por lo bajo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Helga estaba en un pasillo largo, muy claro con el piso blanco y paredes blancas y esas paredes estaban repletas de fotografias, fotografias en las que habia aparecian Arnold y Lila, todos los momentos que ella habia presenciado. Caminaba por el pasillo viendo cada una de las imágenes hasta que; al fondo vio que habia una gran imagen muy particular, ya que se movia, una y otra vez la escena que ella habia presenciado horas atrás. Entonces volteo a su izquierda y se encontro una puerta, se acerca a ella con una mano temblorosa intenta tomar la perilla pero justo cuando la toco con la yema de su dedo indice… ZAZ!!. La puerta se abre y ve a una niña rubia frente a algo que parecia un altar, recitando y escribiendo poemas de amor. De repente le vino una palabra asus labios que no se imagino para esos momentos.

-Patetico- dijo confundida, aunque después de escucharla se dio cuenta que tenia sentido. –PATETICO!!, ESTO ES PATETICO!!.

Y después de este grito comienza a borrase todo como si se estubiera derritiendo, cerro y abrio los ojos y solo vio el techo de su alcoba volteo a su derecha y vio que el reloj marcaban las 4:56 AM, volvio a cerrar y abrir sus ojos juntos con un suspiro, y se dijo:

-No mas, ya no!

El resto de la madrugada se la paso pensando ya que no tenia sueño por que habia dormido en la tarde, y durante ese tiempo tomo una decisión tal vez la mas difícil tal vez la mejor…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. Capitulo 2: UNA DECISION Y UNA DESPEDIDA

Re-cap:

El resto de la madrugada se la paso pensando ya que no tenia sueño por que habia dormido en la tarde, y durante ese tiempo tomo una decisión tal vez la mas difícil tal vez la mejor…

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 2: LA DECISION Y UNA DESPEDIDA

Esa decisión no era facil pero sabia que solo le podria afectar a tan pocos, quiza a una persona: Phoebe, pero estaba dispuesta y decida.

Asi que dos horas y media después bajo a desayunar, aunque apenas y provo su cereal. Tenia los ojos ligeramente hichados debido al llando de el dia anterior, pero como es de costumbre ni Bob que estaba detrás del periodico del dia y mucho menos Miriam que solo veia su plato con aire soñoliento a pesar de haberse despertado hace poco se daban cuenta lo que le sucedia a su hija, era un silencio muy estresante de no ser por el tintineo de los platos y tenedores que le daban un poco de vida al cuarto. Era un silencio perturbador hasta que:

-Quiero cambiarme de escuela- dio finalmente Helga.

-Que!!- responde Bob intrigado.

-Pero hija creiamos que estaba muy bien en tu escuela- dijo Miriam que ya no se le notaba ni una gota de sueño ante la sorpresa que recibio de parte de su hija –cual es tu razon? Algun chico te esta molestando? Por que si es asi, podemos decir le a…

-No, Miriam!- respondio Helga algo intrigada por la forma de actuar de su madre.

-Entonces cual es tu razon Olga?

-Ninguna, solo creo que es el momento de cambiar de aire y tambien pienso que eso me puede ayudar a madurar- mintio e ignorando que su padre la llamara Olga que alcabo que… -mira esta es una opcion- se apresuro a decir antes de oir otro "pero" y le mostro un papel arrugado a su padre –no es muy caro; y ahí me puede quedar a vivir y venir a visitarlos cada 15 dias.

- mmm… no se, que dices tu Miriam?- dijo pensativo

-Pues…

-Por favor- Helga anciaba mucho que aceptaran pues no queria toparse con su desgracia todos los dias.

-Estas segura Helga- dijo Miriam.

-Si, completamente

-Bueno, esta bien ademas la escuela esta en Portmontain estaa a solo tres horas y media de aquí asi que yo creo que si.

-Gracias- casi ni denotaba alegria. Y en realidad si estaba un poco aliviada solo porque tendria que ver su tormento dos dias mas: Lila y Arnold.

-Que te vas a Portmontain!!- grito Phoebe por la sorpresa que le dio su amiga y que resono en el baño de la escuela.

-Shhh!- la cayo Helga y revisando los cubiculos para ver si nadie la habia oido.

Solo estaba una niña de primer año.

-Tu no oiste nada- dijo en tono amenazante a la niña.

-Si señora- y salio disparada del baño.

-Phoebe no quiero que nadie mas se entere.

-Pero por que…

-Por que sepan donde voy a estar y no me moles…

-Nooo!! Por que te vas- dijo Phoebe con tristeza.

-Por que no quiero ver mi pesadilla diariamente.

-A que te refieres.

-Que Arnold y Lila son novios!!- dijo con algo entre furia y amargura

Phoebe al ver la expresión de su amiga, sus ojos se empezaron a ver cristalinos y en seguida la abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho

-Y yo a ti, prometo escribirte diario, llamarte de vez en cuando y visitarte si puedo cada quince dias, de acuerdo? Pero ya no llores.

-De acuerdo- dijo Phoebe limpiandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Bueno, ya vamonos por que si no llegaremos tarde a clase, Pheebs.

-Ajam.

Al llegar Helga al salon trato de no ver lo inevitable, pero no lo consiguió, ya que como se sentaba a solo 3 asientos atrás del asiento de Arnold. Helga sin querer alcanzo a ver que Lila y Arnold estaban tomados de la mano, esto le causo un golpe muy duro en el corazon. Trato de que sus sentimientos no se vieran reflejados en su rostro, consolandose que no lo trendria que ver mas en su nueva vida.

-una vida nueva...- se dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Una vida sin Arnold" penso. Y sin más acomodo en su rostro una expresión de enojo que era muy carecteristico, solo que esta vez en sus ojos se le notaba una profunda tristeza. Asi solo observando a su alrededor, como si se estuviera despidiendonse de cada una de las cosas del salon con la mirada. Fue lo mismo el siguiente dia, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedia a Helga solo habia una sospecha, y no era de Phoebe exactamente…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**HOLA!!**_ pues veran primero quiero agradecer los reviews y los consejos. Pues como muchos chikillos como yo que estamos aki, yo tambien quiero saber si mi vocacion esta en la escrtura por eso quisiera que ustedes me echaran la mano con los pequenios detalles y errores. Quiero comentarles que mi escritura y expresion esta un poco basada en la forma de escribir de J. K. Rowling; soy super fan de Harry Potter y de ella, la verdad creo que es una genio y el imaginar como llego a ganar tantas libras con solo una idea, simplemente WoW!!. Tambien me gustaria justificar un poco en mis errores de acentuacion es que resulta que mi lap es americana por lo tanto no tiene ni enie ni las tildes. _

_Bueno eso seria todo gracias por leer y ENJOY!!_

_BYE_

_xOXo Labonilla_


	3. Capitulo 3:QUE ME AMAS?

Re-cap:

"Una vida sin Arnold" penso. Y sin más acomodo en su rostro una expresión de enojo que era muy carecteristico, solo que esta vez en sus ojos se le notaba una profunda tristeza. así solo observando a su alrededor, como si se estuviera despidiendonse de cada una de las cosas del salon con la mirada. Fue lo mismo el siguiente día, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedia a Helga solo habia una sospecha, y no era de Phoebe exactamente…

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 3: QUE ME AMAS…?

-Te digo Gerald que Helga tiene algo- Comento Arnold el viernes en la tarde, mientras iban a la casa de Gerald.

-Viejo, no lo creo, yo la veo igual que siempre, a ver como lo sabes.

-No es así, últimamente no me ha molestado con las bolitas de papel y sabes que eso el parte de mi vida diaria.

-Es verdad- le afirmo su amigo.

-Oye, por que no le preguntas a Phoebe que es que le pasa?

-Pero, por que yo?, mejor pregúntale tu.- dijo exaltado.

-Por que yo no me llevo tan bien con ella como tu y además eres mi mejor amigo- Gerald solo se le quedo viendo con indignación.

-Esta bien, pero hay algo que me intriga…

-Que?

-Por que tanta preocupación por Helga?. No, espera no es necesario que me contestes eso el señor "" actuando de nuevo.

-Lo que digas Gerald.

-Y como vas con Lila?

-Bien, muy bien ella es muy dulce, creo que ella es la chica de mi vida.

Mientras que en casa de los Pataki, Phoebe ayudaba a Helga a empacar las cosas para su próxima partida.

-Y como supiste de esa escuela.

-Eh?, Ah!, pues el otro día que venia de la escuela una chica me dio este folleto.- dijo entregándole a su amiga el mismo papel que anteriormente le mostró a su padre:

**JEFFERSON PRIVATE SCHOOL**

_Que es el Jefferson Private School? Es un instituto-internado de la más alta_

_Calidad para alumnos de 1er grado al 8vo grado. Garantizamos un conocimiento_

_Superior a las de las escuelas publicas, además que contamos con_

_Clases extras como latín._

_Ofrecemos Opcionales Como:_

_Teatro, Literatura avanzada._

_Computación, Francés, Italiano._

_Gastronomía, Estilismo, Costura._

_Únete!! Piensa en tu futuro._

_Más informes al 447-98-4687_

_2895 WIGGLES AV NE_

_PORTMOUNTAIN_

-Es muy buena escuela…

-Si, eso creo.

Suena el teléfono.

-Yo voy, espera- dijo Helga. –Bueno?

-Hola? Helga! Este… esta Phoebe es que llame a su casa y…

-Si, si esta te la paso.– dándole el teléfono a Phoebe –Te habla Gerald!

-Gerald!!- dijo desconcertada y tomo el teléfono –Bueno? Ah hola Gerald que paso? Ajam, OK yo creo que si bueno pues adiós...

-Y…?

-Y…, que?- se hizo la despistada.

-Que te dijo?

-Ah que nos viéramos en el parque en media hora.

-Ooooh- Helga ya no quiso preguntarle más, sabía que incomodaría más a su amiga.

-Y que opcional tomaras?

-Pues creo que Literatura avanzada…

Media hora después en el parque

-Hola Phoebe- dijo con un poco de vergüenza

-Hola Gerald, para que querías hablar conmigo?

-Eeeeh!, veras lo que pasa es que he notado muy rara a Helga, y pues como eres su amiga sabes que le sucede?

-A Helga?, nada- en la cabeza de Phoebe resonaban las palabras de Helga "NO LE DIGAS A NADIE QUE ME VOY, DE ACUERDO".

-Nada?- menciono incrédulo –no te creo.

-Es en serio, no le pasa nada, bueno que yo sepa.

-Mmm… vamos por un helado?

-Bueno!!

El domingo en la madrugada debido a los sentimientos encontrados y la emoción no pudo dormir mucho así que decidió terminar de arreglar lo último para irse.

Se dirigió a su armario saco su últimos busto en forma de cabeza de balón lo envolvió con mucho cuidado en unas toallas y lo metió en una caja mediana junto al bulto que posaba en una esquina de la caja coloco una pila de libros y cuadernos… por ultimo se llevo las manos al cuello tomo el relicario que colgaba desde hace mucho años y se lo quito colocándolo encima de todo cerro la caja y sello con cinta adhesiva con un marcador rosa marco en la caja MANTECADO.

Tomo la caja y la llevo al sótano donde la coloco en un lugar donde ella considero que era el mejor ya que no pegaba luz, ni humedad y sobre todo era difícil de encontrar, era simplemente perfecto. Subió y se acostó en su cama esperando a que amaneciera y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Al despertar eran 7:56 AM en menos de cinco horas la llevarían a lo que ella consideraba su "nueva vida". Se levanto, se ducho, se arreglo y bajo a desayunar no comió mucho. Media hora después tocaron el timbre Helga abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-Brainy que haces aquí?

-Vine… a des…pedirme…- susurro entre jadeos

-Pero como lo… creo que también has estado tras de mi estos últimos días.- Brainy se sonrojo.

-Lo… Siento.- volvió a jadear.

-Mmm… que más da. Y bueno ya que me voy… quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Cual?

-Por que me sigues todo el tiempo?, es decir, por que cada vez que estoy escondida, estas detrás de mi?

-Pues- su rostro se sonrojo aun mas.- la… ver…dad… es queteamo- jadeo en un tono muy bajo, que Helga no alcanzo a distinguir.

-Perdón, que dijiste?, no oí bien.

-Que Te Amo!- repitió solo que esta vez no se le noto ningún tono jadeante. Helga quedo paralizada ante la sorpresa.

-Q… que?, que me amas?- Helga estaba trabajando a toda marcha su cerebro, tratando de procesar lo que sus acababan de oír, no daba crédito a que alguien la pudiese querer de ese modo. –Pero…

-Yo… se… que… tu… amas… aAr… nold…- esto le causo gran ternura a Helga; y en seguida comprendió lo que Brainy quería decir.

-Brainy… Gracias- dijo en tono Meloso; lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla.

Brainy se sorprendió tanto que se dio la vuelta se fue caminando como si estuviera en las nubes.

-Brainy!!, Brainy!!- lo llamo Helga sin recibir respuesta. –Bueno- se dijo y cerró la puerta.

Al fin de cuentas ella hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. Irse caminando en su nube donde todo esta bien. En esos momentos admiraba tanto Brainy por tener el valor del que ella carece, el si se atrevió a declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no como ella que lleva ocultándolos durantes seis años.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

HOLA!! (otra vez) Pues muchas, muchas gracias por los Reviews!! saben que me inspiran mucho mas a escribir. Tratare de no tardar mas de una semana por capitulo si es antes mucho mejor, no? la verdad creo que va hacer larguito esta FF ya que tengo muchas ideas asi que preparense, jeje. De verdad me desespere un poco por que no se me ocurria gran cosa, pero alli estaba yo escribiendo en todas las clases y en el bus que son los lugares en los que mas me inspiro. Tambien gracias a sus comentarios he logrado que el FF se mas explicito y claro para ustedes. Y tambien se que odian mucho a Lila, saben yo no la odio, es mas ella no tiene la culpa de ser una lagartona, mosca muerta, resbalosa. jejeje Xp

**Hellerick Feribay**: Thanks so much for your comments you make me feel so much better. and I inspired on you for this chap. Thanks again...

Bueno chikos es todo espero que les haya gustado este Chap!!

Good Luck!!

XOXO Labonilla


	4. Capitulo 4: EL NUEVO COMIENZO

Re-cap:

Al fin de cuentas ella hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. Irse caminando en su nube donde todo esta bien. En esos momentos admiraba tanto Brainy por tener el valor del que ella carece, el si se atrevió a declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no como ella que lleva ocultándolos durantes seis años.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 4: EL NUEVO COMIENZO.

-Olga ya nos vamos!!- llamo Big Bob desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy!!- respondió Helga bajando con su maleta. –Y me llamo Helga!!

Bob tomo la maleta de su hija y la subió al coche donde Miriam ya se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero en un sueño profundo. Helga antes de salir echo el último vistazo y cerró la puerta, subió al coche. Arrancaron, Helga veía hacia la ventana con nostalgia, hasta que vio la casa de huéspedes donde vivía su amado. La miro detenidamente hasta que llego a la pequeña ventana en la parte superior, logro distinguir la planta a la que le había declarado su amor anteriormente. Al pasarla a su totalidad cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida, debido a que los últimos días no había dormido bien.

Tres horas después. Helga despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de Hillwood.

-Valla ya despertaste!- sonó la voz grave de Bob. –Ya casi vamos a llegar.- Helga solo asintió con la cabeza.

Quince minutos después vio un anuncio que decía: BIENVENIDOS A PORTMOUNTAIN. Otros quince minutos después llegaron a tan aclamada escuela. Era un edificio muy contemporáneo de color blanco, en forma del coliseo romano; es decir, los salones se encontraban alrededor, en el centro lo que era la cafetería y patio.

-Bienvenidos al Jefferson Private School.

-Ustedes deben ser los Pataki.

-Si, señora- contesto con orgullo el padre de Helga.

-Bueno pequeña pasa a la dirección para que te registren, mientras les doy a tus padres un recorrido. -Helga obedeció enseguida, por que quería estar sola y había decidido que dejaría atrás a la Helga ruda y de pocos amigos, ya que este era su nuevo comienzo y no era necesario fingir allí no tenia ninguna reputación que cuidar. Helga llego a la dirección.

-Buenas tardes- saludo la rubia.

-Buenas tardes- contesto la secretaria que tenia una cabellera parecida a un arbusto pelirrojo, viéndola a través de sus lentes redondos.

-Me mandaron a registrarme, soy nueva.

-Perfecto, cual es tu nombre?

-Helga G. Pa… Helga Geraldine Pataki.

-Sabes Geraldine es un nombre muy hermoso y definitivamente va contigo.-se escucho una voz atrás de Helga -Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Daniel.-Helga volteo y vio un chico de su misma edad muy atractivo: moreno, alto y se veía que era muy educado; que le extendía la mano.

-Gra… gracias-dijo ligeramente sonrojada y extendiéndole la mano de igual manera.

-Aaah!, hola Daniel ya terminaste con lo de los libros?-dijo la secretaria

-Si señora-contesto este con orgullo.

-Me harías un favor mas? Podrías llevar a Helga a conocer las instalaciones.

-Claro que si, seria un honor para mi. Señorita…-dijo extendiéndole el brazo a Helga como todo un caballero.

-Ajam- exclamo tímidamente, tomando el brazo de Daniel. A pesar de que se sentía un poco mareada por el cambio se había dado cuenta de que encontraría en Daniel a un buen amigo aunque fuera guapo, inteligente y cortes, definitivamente no era su tipo. Ella prefiere a los cabeza de balón.

El lunes por la mañana en la P. S. 118 se encontraba la clase de 4to año con su alboroto habitual, al llegar el señor Simmons, se apaciguo un poco el escándalo.

-Buenos días clase!

-Buenos días profesor Simmons- coreo el grupo

-Me temo que no tengo una buena noticia el día de hoy- se produjo silencio total- lamentablemente nuestra compañera Helga G. Pataki ya no seguirá con nosotros- en ese momento por el contrario se produjo un gran barullo, por el que destacaron unos vítores de alegría. En cambio Arnold miro a Gerald con cara de "te lo dije", el solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros después, ambos voltearon a donde Phoebe que veía al profesor Simmons calmando a la clase. La expresión de Phoebe les sorprendió mucho, ya que esta muy seria, sin expresar ni sorpresa, ni tristeza.

Mientras que en Portmountain

-Buen día, hoy tenemos con nosotros una nueva alumna, su nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki, espero que la traten bien para que se sienta como en su casa, Bienvenida Helga!

-Gracias

-mmm… siéntate allá- dijo señalando atrás de Daniel. Helga fue y se sentó en su nuevo asiento, atrás de su nuevo amigo, en su nueva escuela todo era "nuevo" pero aun así no se sentía tan libre como quería sentirse. El recuerdo de Arnold la seguía, pero sabia perfectamente que no era fácil olvidar el amor que vivió durante 2/3 de su vida. El único momento que se sintió libre fue el día anterior, en realidad la paso muy bien con Daniel.

-Muy bien clase, hoy hablaremos de…- comenzó la clase la profesora.

De vuelta en Hillwood

-Te dije que ella sabia- Le reclamo Arnold a su mejor amigo a la hora del almuerzo.

-Pues si viejo, pero ella no me quiso decir, ni modo que la obligara. Además al final te diste cuenta por que se comportaba así.

-Y por que se habrá ido?

-Oh, no!!, ya vas de nuevo!- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por que no le vuelves a pre…

-No, no, no. Eso averígualo tú!

-Que tan mal te fue con Phoebe?

-No, al contrario, la pasamos muy bien.-negando inmediatamente.

-Entonces…

-Esta bien, le preguntare. Pero es la última.- le advirtio su amigo.

Y así pasaron los próximos meses, al principio Helga iba cada 15 días a visitar a su mejor amiga, nadie en Hillwood se daba cuenta de sus visitas, luego se extendieron a cada mes y luego a cada 2 meses…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

**hEllO!**_ algunos puntitos aki Helga y Phoebe ya se habian despedido, no crei poner la despedida por que creo que todos ya se la imaginaran. Y tambien quiero que le pongan mucha atencion a Daniel por que va a ser importantisimo. Quiero contarles que me inspire en el personaje de Daniel por que de hecho mi mejor amigo asi se llama y asi es su forma de ser. Tambien que si no subo rapido capitulos que me disculpen la escuela esta dificililla y aparte me acaban de asignar una obra de teatro, deseenme suerte!! pero cuando tengo chance vengo y escribo unas lineas, aah y reviso diario los Reviews asi que no olviden dejarlos por que eso me motiva muchisimo._

_muchas gracias BKpets y para mi es un honor estar en tu catalogaescalo... eso jeje_

_bueno pues gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto por que los capitulos son muy cortitos jeje._

_atte: Labonilla_


	5. Capitulo 5: REGRESANDO A CASA?

Re-cap:

Y así pasaron los próximos meses, al principio Helga iba cada 15 días a visitar a su mejor amiga, nadie en Hillwood se daba cuenta de sus visitas, luego se extendieron a cada mes y luego a cada 2 meses…

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 5: DE REGRESO A… "CASA"?

-… esperemos que con todo esto, les vaya muy bien en su futuro proximo, y sin mas que decir me complace presentar a los recien graduados del 8vo grado!!

Un monton de sombreros negros bailaban en el cielo por un instante al ritmo de gritos y aplausos, para luego caer y ser atrapados por su respectivo dueño.

-No puedo creer que ya vamos a entrar a la Preparatoria- comentaba a sus amigas una bella rubia de cabello suelto y un flequillo que le enmarcaba perfectamente en su rostro angelical.

-Geraldine!!- la llamo un apuesto joven, mucho mas apuesto que cuando tenia 9 años- me permiten robárselas un poquito- les dijo a las otras chicas, con las que Helga estaba platicando.

-Claro te la regalamos, si quieres- bromeo una de las jóvenes.

-Gracias- contesto Daniel.

-Cuanto me quieren- reprocho burlona Helga –pero, van a ver, me las van a pagar- señalo amenazante con el puño en el aire, enseguida rió.

Ya cuando estaba lejos de las chicas…

-Felicidades!- exclamo la rubia abrazando a su amigo.

-Igualmente- dijo separándose con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja -pero lo mejor de todo es que iremos juntos a la Preparatoria.

-Oh! Dany lo siento, olvide decírtelo, es que… me voy a regresar a Hillwood a estudiar la Preparatoria.

-Que!!, pero prometiste que iríamos juntos.

-Lo se, pero es que extraño a mi amiga Pheebs y papa quiere que regrese.- medio mintió a su amigo.

-Bueno, supongo que si quieres algo debes dejarlo libre, no?- se resigno y comprendió.

-Muchas gracias, gracias.- volvió a abrazarlo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho

-Y yo a ti, te quiero mucho- le da un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse de su amigo, suspiro y comenzó a pensar: "regresar a Hillwood, hace 3 años que no iba, como estarán todos?, se acordaran de ella?", muchas preguntas inundaban su mente.

-Helga!, en que piensas la llamo Daniel.

-Eh!, en… lo mucho que te voy a extrañar.- dijo saliendo de su ensimismado, y sonriéndole.

Un domingo por la mañana, varias semanas después, Helga subía al auto de su padre que a petición de ella se quedo en la escuela durante las vacaciones, en el camino veía su reflejo en la ventana, había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo en ese auto, hace 3 años. Se había ido la uní ceja, su cabello, y sobre todo su mirada habían cambiado mucho, ya era todo una adolescente, una adolescente de 14 años. "Cual seria la reacción de los chicos?" pensaba, "Como estará Arnold?", "Seria aun novio de Lila?". Helga seguía muy adentrada en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado las tres horas y media del viaje.

-Helga!!, Helga!!, ya llegamos- la saco de sus pensamientos su madre.

-Aaah? Si.- salio del coche y observo el pórtico de su "casa"?

La verdad, se sentía como una extraña en su propia casa, entro y noto cierta familiaridad casi toda estaba como la última vez que estuvo allí excepto por dos jarrones chinos que lucían en cada extremo de la sala. Subió a su alcoba. Completamente igual solo que con una capa gruesa de polvo encima de todo, camino lentamente como si estuviera en un campo minado, como si su vida dependiera de donde pisara fue y se sentó en la polvienta cama, en ese momento se le vino en mente algo muy importante rápidamente sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano… volteaba de un lado al otro buscando algo con desesperación hasta que lo vio un monton de cosas y fue justo allí donde estaba lo que buscaba quito las cosas y saco la caja la caja que una cara rezaba: MANTECADO.

La llevo a su alcoba, colocándola con cuidado en el piso se sentó encima de ella recordando cuando la había empacado ya hacia 5 años y aun así la caja se mantenía en buen estado. Suspiro, se armo de valor y la abrió, dentro lo primero que vio fue su relicario con la foto de un niño de 9 años que el tiempo no perdono ya que se había maltratado a pesar de estar intacta. No pudo evitar que una gruesa lágrima recorriera por su mejilla, no soporto esto y volvió a meter el relicario a la caja y llevarla a su armario y se limpio la lágrima.

Decidió irse a "distraerse" así que fue a las tiendas ella sola a comprar algunas cosillas para mañana. El lunes iría a la Hillwood High School ya estaba inscrita, y volvería a ver a su amiga Phoebe después de 3 años, pero en esos momentos prefería tener a su amigo Dany al lado. Se sentía sola pasaba por el parque cuando de pronto vio algo rojo que no pudo ignorar. Volteo y vio que en realidad era la cabellera de una pelirroja en una coleta, fijo mas su vista y se dio cuenta que esa pelirroja era Lila!. Se inclino un poco hacia la derecha y vio un joven con cabeza de balón que iba hacia Lila.

Helga reacciono escondiéndose en un arbusto cercano y comenzó a observarlos y se dio cuenta que una pregunta de las miles que tenia, se había respondido por fin, al ver que la pareja se daban un beso. Como pudo salio de allí, trato de no llorar y lo logro. Volvió a su casa, se acostó en su cama que tenia ya sabanas nuevas, que raramente Miriam había cambiado, tal vez por que se despertó su instinto maternal al estar Helga tanto tiempo lejos de casa. Helga se decía a si misma que no debía llorar y mejor cerro sus ojos, se quedo dormida.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

* * *

**Hao!**_ ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE PARA LOS QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA EN MI FF ARNOLD NUNCA SE ENTERO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA. Y PS VEN ESTE TA MUY CORTITO LA VERDAD NORMALMENTE ME TOMA ESCRIBIR 2 DIAS UN CAP CORTO Y ESTE LO HICE EN 5 HORAS JEJE PERO BUENO SIRVE QUE SE EMOCIONAN MAS VECES GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS NUEVAMENTE._

_Y PS BKPETS: SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE DE URUAPAN, MICHOACAN, MEXICO!!_

_QUE MAS LES DIRE PS QUE DESEO QUE NICK HAGA UN ESPACIO PARA LAS CARICATURAS DE LOS 90'S QUE FUERON LAS MEJORES SIN DUDA._

_PERO BUENO NO SOY EJECUTIVA ASI QUE NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, BUENO SOLO UNA REVOLUCION.JEJE_

_CREO QUE ES TODO, SOLO SIGAN LEYENDO._

_GOOD LUCK AND GOOD LUNCH!_

_XOXO LABONILLA D_


	6. Capitulo 6: UN BUEN DIA ESCOLAR

Re-cap:

Helga reacciono escondiéndose en un arbusto cercano y comenzó a observarlos y se dio cuenta que una pregunta de las miles que tenia, se había respondido por fin, al ver que la pareja se daban un beso. Como pudo salio de allí, trato de no llorar y lo logro. Volvió a su casa, se acostó en su cama que tenia ya sabanas nuevas, que raramente Miriam había cambiado, tal vez por que se despertó su instinto maternal al estar Helga tanto tiempo lejos de casa. Helga se decía a si misma que no debía llorar y mejor cerro sus ojos, se quedo dormida.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 6: UN BUEN DIA ESCOLAR

Al dia siguiente, desperto temprano muy seria y sin emocion, se ducho y se vistio. Se veia hermosa… pero le faltaba algo que hiciera ver radiante, algo, pero que era?

Bajo a la cocina y desayuno, acto seguido subio al auto, ya que su padre la llevaria a la escuela, como le quedaba de pasada a su trabajo, no habia problema. Se bajo muy nerviosa del auto y se quedo allí quieta viendo el inmueble, sabia que en cuestión de minutos se encontraría con su pasado, su pasado y futuro. Se encontraría con el futuro que no quería vivir y que no vivio al irse de alli. Suspiro ondo y se dirigio decidida a la entrada de la institución escolar.

Al entrar vio los largos pasillos con las paredes repletos de casilleros que se descontinuaban por puertas de los salones. Atravesó el pasillo principal Observando cada puerta que estaba etiquetada con diferente numero, hasta que topo con una que decia "Direccion" entro y le menciono que era de nuevo ingreso, después de preguntarle cual era su nombre la secretaria le dio su horario y documentos necesarios para su curso.

-Veamos, salon 210, 210. 204, 208, es este 210!- se decia para si misma, cuando buscaba el salon que le habian asignado.

Entro al salon e imediatamente se sento en el asiento mas cercano que vio la verdad no queria que la vieran, en ese momento no, aun asi observo por el rabillo del ojo como habia grupitos que platicaban amenamente seguramente eran chicos que iban en la misma secundaria. Volteo discretamente, y… lo vio. Nuevamente vio esa cabeza de balon inconfundible. "Oh, no!! Arnold ira conmigo en esta asignatura?" penso algo preocupada Helga.

-Buen día, jóvenes- saludo un señor alto, de tez blanca, ojos grisáceos y cabello despeinado rubio aunque en realidad ya casi era blanco en su totalidad.

-Buen día- respondieron unos cuantos.

-Bueno veo que vienen con muchas ganas- decía mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón- Mi nombre es Steven Stroup. Y sean Bienvenidos a su clase de Historia.- dijo con entusiasmo -veo que algunos de ustedes ya se conocen, pero yo no los conozco así que me harán el favor de pararse aquí enfrente y de decirnos su nombre edad y escuela de la que vienen. Comience usted señorita.

-Yo!?- dijo muy sorprendida Helga en realidad pensó que empezarían por el otro extremo. Al levantarse del asiento pensó que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, camino hacia donde se hallaba anteriormente el profesor con la cabeza gacha al llegar a allí suspiro hondo levanto la cabeza observando a toda la clase y en especial a un apuesto cabeza de balón que la observaba con una mirada confusa. Al fin logro decir.

-Hola, mi nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki, tengo 14 años y vengo del Jefferson Private School- la verdad el nombre de Geraldine ya no la avergonzaba desde que Dany le había dicho que era un lindo nombre, y a pesar que en su anterior escuela todos le decían Helga, Daniel era el único que le decía así, por lo que para ella era especial.

Después de su presentación varios de los allí presentes se sorprendieron, los que alcanzo a distinguir Helga, fueron: Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe (quien se le noto cierta nostalgia de querer ir a abrazarla), Stinky y Nadine. Helga dio la vuelta y volvió a su sitio así continuaron presentándose y los antes mencionados solo observaban a la chica de cabello rubio que se encontraba enfrente. Hasta que le toco el turno a Arnold se levanto fue al frente y vio a la chica sin disimular, ella solo le correspondía con una mirada nerviosa que volteaba a todos lados, Arnold balbuceaba:

-Mmm… Hoo Hola mi nombre- decía tratando de fijar su mirada en los demás pero siempre se le desviaba hacia la izquierda al ver a la chica tan cambiada, y no solo en su aspecto fisico, sino tambien en su mirada ya no se veia como la chica enojona y ruda de cuando tenia 9 años, ahora era un jovencita muy atractiva con una mirada dulce y timida que la hacian ver simplemente Hermosa.- es Arnold…- en ese momento sonó la campana.

-Bueno chicos se termino la clase nos vemos la próxima.

Phoebe sin esperar más corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Holaaaa!! Helga!! Te extrañe mucho- Helga respondiendo a su abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti amiga, tengo mucho que contarte.

-Que clase te toca ahora.

-Mmm… Matemáticas- dijo viendo su horario.

-A mi también, vamos y me vas contando- se fueron hacia el próximo salón y en el camino Helga le iba contando todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses que no se escribieron. Entraron al salón de matemáticas y vieron a una profesora de cabello rizado negro, de facciones latinas.

-Buenos días, háganme favor de sentarse

Helga fue a sentarse en un asiento junto a la ventana al dar la vuelta noto que se encontraba allí Arnold. Otra clase que les tocaba juntos, será el destino? Se pregunto, en seguida sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa idea de su cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención a su nueva profesora.

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Xiomara Gunderson y soy su profesora de Algebra, se que seremos bueno amigos y espero que me tengan confianza y pregunten si no le entienden a algo. Pues que esperamos, empecemos…

Después de matematicas Phoebe y Helga se fueron a la cafeteria.

-Asi que eres novia de Gerald!!

-Shh! No es necesario que lo grites y somos novios desde hace un año.- le confirmo la chica de aspecto reservado.

-Desde hace un año! Y por que no me lo contaste antes, eh?- dijo algo molesta Helga.

-Pues no crei que fuera conveniente contartelo a distancia.- tomando una bandeja de comida, como ya lo habia hecho su amiga.-Mira alli esta Gerald

-Creo que yo mejor me voy por alla.- dijo algo nerviosa al notar que al lado de Gerald se encontraba su fiel amigo Arnold.

-Nada de eso tu vienes conmigo- mando jalando a la rubia del brazo.

-Pero…- ya era muy tarde, se encontraba justo en frente de los chicos.

-Hola Pheebs, Helga- saludo Gerald, Helga solo respondio levantando timidamente la mano.

-Hola Helga- Esta vez la voz pertenecia a Arnold.

-Ho… hola- dijo viendo el piso

-Por que no te sientas?

-Ah? Si- se sienta

-Como has estado?

-Bien- respodio timidamente

-Oye me prestas tu horario?- Helga vio por primera vez a la cara de Arnold, estaba mucho mas guapo que antes, y luego esa sonrisa que mostraba, hizo que su piel se le erizara.

-Seguro- dijo dandole la hoja.

-Wow! Nos tocan todas las clases juntos.- dijo aun sonriendo. Helga solto la cuchara de la impresión.

-Si, que suerte la tuya!- trato de disimular un poco, la vieja Helga estaba volviendo?

Diez minutos después la hora del almuerzo termino, y comenzo la hora de recreación, salieron al patio. Gerald cargaba el balon de basketball, caminando junto a Phoebe, Stinky, Harold (con quien Helga ya se habia saludado en la hora del almuerzo), Arnold, Helga y dos chicas mas que Helga desconocia. Al llegar a la cancha:

-Helga quiero hablar contigo- menciono en voz baja a la rubia.

-Pues dime- respondio con un tono despreocupado.

-Pero en privado

-Eh?- a Helga le sorprendio tanto que no supo que decir en el momento- pues… es…ta bien vamos.

-Viejo, no van a jugar!!- le grito Gerald desde la cancha al ver que el par se alejaba.

-Enseguida vamos!!- le contesto el cabeza de balon.

Ya que se encontraban alejados de la cancha en un lugar mas o menos solitario, Helga se encontraba nerviosa, que le iba a decir el cabeza de balon?

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí que quieres?- Pregunto en tono de aburrimiento la chica.

-Al grano, desde que te fuiste siempre quise saber la razon de tu partida?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo!- bramo con nerviosismo

-Vamos Helga ya pasaron 5 años, no creo que el problema siga persistiendo?

-No, no es asi!- exclamo la adolescente.

-Entonces, cuentame!! Talvez te podria ayudar- sono muy compasivo –aah, ya se, por un problema de tu casa.

-No fue eso, ademas no entenderias.- su nerviosismo cada vez aumentaba, que Helga no podia controlarse.

-Entenderia si me contaras.– le dijo esto mirandola directamente a los ojos. Ella no aguanto mas y…

-Por que yo te amaba!- por fin… le confeso su amor. Oh oh, pero cual sera su reaccion?...

-Que?, Como?- la miraba desconcertado sin saber que mas decir.

-Si, Arnold yo te amaba desde los 3 años y tu nunca te diste cuenta, sufri y llore tanto por ti! Y yo misma cabe mi propia tumba. Y fui la culpable de que te gustara Lila!!- se rompio a llorar –Y cuando Lila y tu se hicieron novios, yo…- no aguanto mas se volteo para que el no la viera. Arnold un tanto mareado por la situación se dio cuenta de por que ella se habia marchado 5 años atrás.

-Helga… no sabes como lo siento…- no se le ocurrio decirle nada mas.

-Lo sientes?, Lo sientes!! Tu no sabes nada Arnoldo!!.

-Pero…

-Me voy!- dijo con voz firme, limpiandose las lagrimas, se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta mas cercana.

-Helg…- pero ya era muy tarde ya habia desaparecido por la puerta de la cafeteria, asi que regreso a la cancha con Gerald y los demas.

-Que paso viejo y Helga donde esta?

-Tenemos que hablar!

-Pero y el partido?

-Olvidalo, vamos –dijo jalando a su amigo hasta un lugar donde no los oyeran, en cambio Phoebe al no ver a su amiga decidio ir a buscarla, encontrandola en el baño.

-Helga! Que te paso?

-Ooh! Pheebs- solloso abrazando a su amiga.

-Que paso viejo, por que tanto misterio- pregunto Gerald

-Gerald! No se como decirtelo.

-Phoebe soy una estupida no debi habérselo dicho nunca.

-Haberle dicho que a quien?- menciono muy confundida la asiatica adolescente.

-Helga me… Helga me dijo que… me amaba?- dijo frunciendo el seño con expresión confusa.

-Me estas hablando en serio Arnold?- dijo abriendo muy grande los ojos, ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

-Le dije a Arnold que lo amo- dijo entre sollosos.

-Como?- atonita al principio, pero cambio su expresión para calmar a su amiga –ya Helga, esta bien- dijo abrazandola y consolandola.

-Si Gerald por eso se fue de la ciudad… por que me hice novio de Lila!

-No te lo puedo creer, y se lo vas a contar a…

-Ya Helga, fue lo mejor, sabes? Decirselo de una vez por todas, ademas te desconosco que estes asi por un chico.

-Pheebs creo que tienes razon- dijo con un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba y limpiandose las lagrimas que habian corrido por sus mejilla. –no creo que este bien de que Helga Geraldine Pataki este llorando por un chico y menos por uno que tiene cabeza de balon.- esboso una leve sonrisa.

-Lila? No, no creo que sea lo conveniente.- y se quedo viendo el horizonte con aire pensativo.

-Sigo sin creerlo Helga G. Pataki enamorada de ti? Que locura!

-Lo se…

-Helga creo que debemos de irnos ya, casi termina la hora de recreación.

-Si vamos.- forjando una sonrisa.

-Aunque no se si te fijaste de que viene muy linda!

-Eh? Si…-despues de una larga pausa- vamos que tengo clase de Logica.

-Helga, tengo una pregunta.- menciono mientras caminaban hacia sus casilleros.

-Dime- mientras observaba los numeros para encontrar el suyo.

-Por que ya no te da pena el nombre de Geraldine?

-Aquí es…- dijo tomando la perilla de combinación de su casillero- aah! Pues ya ves que te he contado de Dany?. Es el dia que nos conocimos…- contandole la respuesta de su pregunta y contandole algunas historias mas hasta donde se tuvieron que separar para irse cada quien a sus respectivos salones.

Al entrar al salon se sento en el segundo asiento de la fila de en medio en ese momento después de darle muchas vueltas a sus pensamientos, comenzo a sentirse mucho mejor, trayendo como consiguiente a una Helga que irradiaba seguridad, hasta que entro el cabeza de balon con una expresión de mucha confusion.

-Hola Arnold- le dijo nuevamente Helga, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo que hizo que el se sintiera mucho mas confundido.

-Ho… hola- sentandose dos asientos atrás del de ella.

Y asi continuaron las clases hasta llegar el final del dia escolar.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

* * *

**Hi **bueno pues en primer lugar muchas gracias por los Reviews y por leer el FF, no saben cuanto me costo este capitulo por el hecho de que no soy tan dramatica, y no disfruto haciendo drama me cuesta aparte de que es muy complejo pero bueno hice mi esfuerzo y espero que les guste a mi en los personal me gusto... se va poner mejor no se cuando llegue el final creo que todavia tiene mucho que dar la historia pero don't worry aqui estare: click, click, click.

en cuanto aun Review en especial que quiero responder...

**Hellerick Ferlibay: **Belive меня не было читать далее Ires до тех пор, пока вы упомянули, и если он очень похож (кстати очень хорошая тоже), но при этом ничего не плагиат, кроме рассказ двигаясь в направлении другое направление.

Еще один момент заключается в том, что Джефферсон частная школа не школа для девочек. Хельга не Hillwood, что он предпочел остаться в школе на праздник со своими друзьями быть скрыты в его доме. И Dany заключается в том, чтобы сделать это иначе.

Eso es todo espero que lo disfruten y gracias de nuevo.

Take Care

Ciao


	7. Capitulo 7: QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

Re-cap:

-Hola Arnold- le dijo nuevamente Helga, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo que hizo que el se sintiera mucho mas confundido.

-Ho… hola- sentandose dos asientos atrás del de ella.

Y así continuaron las clases hasta llegar el final del día escolar.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

CAPITULO 7: QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

Arnold, que quedo de verse con su novia en el parque después de la escuela ya que ella tenía que arreglar un pequeño asunto, llego mucho mas temprano a la cita para meditar acerca de lo que le había sucedido anteriormente ese primer día escolar tan loco, ni siquiera su fiel amigo Gerald estaba allí para acompañarlo.

-ARNOLD!- le grito una pelirroja desesperada.

-Ah!! Que paso!- dijo el chico exaltado.

-No pues que nada mas, te estaba llamando desde hace rato y no me haces caso.

-Aaah, si?- dijo sin interés.

-En que pensabas?- intrigada.

-En… nada. En cualquier cosa sin importancia- mintió Arnold.

-Mmm…- exclamo no muy convencida. –Amor te extraño mucho. Con eso que no nos tocaron muchas clases juntos, solo Biología y Deportes.

-Si, que mal.- dijo y luego respondiéndole a un ligero beso que su novia de dio.

-Oh mira la hora!, no me acordaba me tengo que ir.- menciono viendo su reloj –tengo que ayudarle a mi abuelo con unos asuntos, perdón!!, nos vemos mañana- se levanto rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente a la confundida Lila y se fue corriendo.

Corrió hasta donde creyó que ya no lo vería su novia, y allí comenzó a caminar despacio rumbo a su casa. Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes abrió la puerta y como de costumbre salieron los gatos, los hijos de Abner y al final el viejo Abner. Subió a su alcoba se tiro en la cama y se quedo viendo las nubes a través de su techo de cristal. Definitivamente aun tenía mucho que pensar y no era exactamente con su novia.

En otro lado de la ciudad

Nuestra rubia favorita se encontraba sentada en su balcón viendo a la ciudad junto una caja que permanecía allí quieta, totalmente cerrada, igual que su compañía humana, ya se veía la puesta de sol como el sol se escondía entre los edificios medianos de no mas de 4 pisos de altura.

A la mañana siguiente, encontramos a Arnold caminando junto a su fiel amigo Gerald hacia la escuela.

-…Te digo Gerald, que las cosas con Lila ya no son lo mismo- le confeso a su amigo.

-A que te refieres Arnold?- dijo confundido el chico moreno.

-Pues que…- dudo un poco. –es que desde que regreso Helga…- volvió a balbucear.

-Desde que regreso Helga que?- lo presiono un poco su amigo.

-Gerald tu eres mi amigo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie!

-Claro que soy tu amigo, si te das cuenta soy tu amigo desde Jardín de Infancia. Y claro que no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera le he dicho a nadie lo que te paso en 3er grado cuando tu…

-Shh!!- lo callo en enseguida -no me hagas recordar malos tiempos- dijo moviendo la cabeza como para borrar los recuerdos que le vinieron en mente.

-Ya pues dime, puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno desde que volvió Helga me siento un poco confundido.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, pues claro después de que te dijo que te amaba y de lo cambiada que viene.

-Si, se ve… muy linda.– dijo con un suspiro

-Arnold!! Te gusta Helga Pataki oficialmente.

-Oye oye espera, yo estoy con Lila además te dije que estoy confundido no es lo mismo que enamorado? Vas a ver que en unas 2 semanas se me quita es solo que estoy un poco atraído por la novedad pero es solo eso!

-Lo que tú digas, Arnold, lo que tú digas.- dijo Gerald dándole por su lado a Arnold aunque sabia que tenia razón, pero para que discutir, el tiempo lo dirá.

Siguieron caminando lo que les restaba del camino hasta que en una esquina Arnold choco con una rubia, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Helga!- exclamo con sorpresa Arnold al ver quien la chica en el suelo, se levanto con rapidez y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella no se negó.

-Vaya, ya extrañaba esto- dijo la rubia en tono divertido. –estas bien, Arnold?

-Eh?, si- dijo el cabeza de balón, algo sorprendido ya que Helga nunca que el recordara se había preocupado de el en esas situaciones tan constantes. –y tu estas bien?

-Si solo me caí, gracias.- Arnold no lo podía creer, definitivamente no era la misma Helga de años atrás.

-Nos vamos ya?- intervino una tercera voz, ambos voltearon y vieron al Gerald y Phoebe abrazados lo cual les causo a ambos una sensación extraña.

-Vamonos- susurro Helga.

Y los 4 siguieron caminando hasta la entrada de la escuela hasta que…

-Amor!!- Arnold y Helga sintieron una incomodidad al escuchar es voz.

-Lila!!- dijo Arnold con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero con una sonrisa.

-Me extrañaste?- dijo ella abrazándolo y acto seguido lo beso. Helga igual no pudo evitar sentir como un golpe en el estomago, sin embargo, no cambio su expresión.

-Mucho- dijo Arnold volteando su cara para ver la reacción de Helga, por alguna extraña razón eso le preocupaba. Lila lo siguió y exclamo:

-Helga! Eres tú? Wow que linda te ves.

-Hola Lila, como estas?- dijo Helga tratando de ser gentil aunque no le nacía serlo, no con ella.

-Bien, que te hiciste todo este tiempo- dijo entre risitas algo molestas colgada del cuello de Arnold.

-Pues ya ves tenia algunos asuntos que arreglar- dijo tratando de hacerle señas a su amiga Phoebe.

-Helga podrías venir un poquito- dijo Phoebe tomándola de la mano y jalándola.

-Me tengo que ir, luego hablamos Lila, adiós.- le dijo rápidamente mientras su amiga la jalaba a un lugar apartado de la "feliz" pareja.- vaya, gracias Pheebs si no me sacas de allí juro que no se lo que hubiera hecho, es insoportable- dijo mientas se apretaba la frente como para calmar un dolor cabeza.

-De nada- dijo la asiática –ya vamonos que nos toca Matemáticas a primera hora, vamos!

-Vamos

Llegaron al salón de clase donde sonaba música latina. Fueron tomaron asiento y mientras platicaban hasta que se llenaron los asientos y comenzó la clase.

-Buenos días, jóvenes como amanecieron listos para las matemáticas.- a lo lejos se escucharon unas quejas y algunos no de broma.

-Profesora que música es esa?- pregunto una chica que tenia la mano alzada.

-Ah! Esa música, es de mi cantante favorito Mark Anthony, I just love him. Y mas vale que se vayan acostumbrando a ella, ya que a mi me gusta dar clase con música, ya que me…- tocan la puerta y ella va, abre y comienza a hablar con alguien, algunos los alumnos aprovechan para intercambiar algunas palabras con sus con sus vecinos de asiento, cuando la profesora volvió al frente todos volvieron a su postura inicial. –muchachos les tengo una bueno noticia, un nuevo alumno formara parte de nuestra clase de hoy en adelante, su nombre es Daniel Méndez Pérez, vaya un latino- Helga al oír ese nombre volteo a ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa y luego voltio a la puerta ansiosa. –pasa muchacho.

-Dany!!- exclamo sin dudar y levantándose para abrasarlo después. Arnold desde su asiento observaba algo entre sorprendido por la reacción de ella y molesto? Gerald le había comentado que Phoebe le había dicho que Helga hablaba mucho de un tal Dany.

-Así que es el- se dijo si mismo.

* * *

**HELLO**

Los siento muchisimo chikos, por tardar tanto pero la verdad con las escuelas y es que me faltaba inspiracion pero ps porfin saque otro chap espero que les guste y dejen Review para me expresen sus opiniones AAHH! y gracias por leer el FF.

sale ps lo disfrutan

c cuida chau!!


	8. Capitulo 8: CELOS, CELOS, CELOS

* * *

Re-cap:

-Dany!!- exclamo sin dudar y levantándose para abrasarlo después. Arnold desde su asiento observaba algo entre sorprendido por la reacción de ella y molesto? Gerald le había comentado que Phoebe le había dicho que Helga hablaba mucho de un tal Dany.

-Así que es el- se dijo si mismo.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 8: CELOS, CELOS, CELOS…

-Geraldine!!- dijo el también con emoción.

-Vaya, creo que se conocen, pero ya luego platican- dijo la profesora, devolviéndolos a la realidad –es hora de comenzar la clase, Helga toma tu asiento y tu siéntate, mmh… haber aah hay un asiento libre delante de Arnold siéntate allí.

Helga lo siguió con la mirada sonriente, Dany se sentó y dejo ver a Arnold con un gesto no muy típico en el, lo que le causo un escalofrió, pues nunca lo había visto con esa expresión.

-Pues bien, todos trajeron su tarea verdad?...- comenzó su clase Xiomara. Hora y media mas tarde termino la clase y enseguida Dany, Helga y Phoebe se juntaron a platicar, pues tenían media hora libre debido a que era una estresante clase de dos horas, y como la profesora accedió a dar tan solo hora y media, en fin.

-Así que tu eres la famosa, Phoebe? Geraldine me ha hablado muchísimo sobre ti.

-Pues si, y tu el famoso Dany. A mi Helga también me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo entre risitas la chica de pelo negro.

-Y bien- interrumpió la rubia a sus mejores amigos. –Que haces aquí no se suponía que estudiarías en Portmountain.

-Pues, resulta que convencí a mis padres de venirnos a vivir aquí, diciéndoles que Hillwood es mucho mejor que Portmountain, no estaban muy seguros hasta que les dije una vez habías mencionado que estaba declarado sitio histórico, se convencieron totalmente ya que ellos son amantes de la historia. Así son mis padres- dijo en un suspiro.

-Bueno, pues sea como sea yo estoy feliz que estés aquí, no cabe duda de que soy la chica más afortunada- agradeció Helga –con mis 2 mejores amigos aquí, conmigo.

Y así platicando se pasaron la media hora, en cambio con nuestro amigo Arnold que al parecer ya había desesperado a su amigo Gerald.

-Ya viejo podrías dejar de hablar de ese tal Daniel, mejor porque no vas y les preguntas a ellos si son algo o no.- dijo ya hartado, Gerald.

-No Gerald, que insinúas, que estoy celoso?- pregunto indignado.

-Pues, no lo había pensado así, pero ahora que lo dices, si creo que estas, Celoso!

-Te equivocas, por que yo tengo a mi novia y se llama Lila.

-Si lo tu digas, Arnold, lo que tu digas.

-Mira allí esta ese, con Phoebe y Helga, ten cuidado no te vaya a quitar a Pheebs.

-Oh ya cállate, mejor ya vete con tu novia que se llama Lila, y que ya viene.- dijo un tanto divertido por las expresiones de su amigo, eran absurdas. Arnold volteo y efectivamente venia su novia, lo cual no le causaba mucha alegría, era raro porque se sentía así.

-Mi amor!!- grito la imprudente pelirroja, el chillido fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos a 4 m a la redonda, incluida Helga que al verla solo hizo una mueca como de fastidio por solo 5 segundos para luego ver a su mejor amigo nuevamente. Arnold le tomo mucha atención a la reacción de Helga, y mientras la veía, mecánicamente abría sus brazos para su novia. –Listo para Biología?

-Si claro… mi… amor. Vamos- dijo tomando la mano de su novia y viendo disimuladamente a Helga que mostró ningún cambio en su rostro.

En realidad, a Helga si le había afectado toda esa escena pero solo fingía que no, pues no podía permitir que se expusieran así sus sentimientos.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo clase de Biología. Que te toca a ti, Dany?

-Creo que Lógica.

-Te toca conmigo- dijo Phoebe –es hora de irnos si no, se nos hará muy tarde, ven Daniel.

-Ah si, entonces, Helga nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Claro, al rato nos vemos.

Llego Helga al laboratorio de Biología se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró, sentándose ella sonó le timbre, uff por poco llega tarde.

-Buen día, jóvenes me presento, mi nombre es Laura Mártin- dijo una profesora de cabello rubio a los hombros, de baja estatura como de unos 42 años.- pues como verán aquí trabajaremos en parejas, y como queremos trabajar, verdad? Yo cada mes asignare las parejas, conforme se vayan desempeñando, de acuerdo. Pues bien empecemos- dijo viendo una lista que se encontraba en su mano. –Michael y John en la mesa uno, Jeannie y Alexander en la dos, Sheena y Eugene en la tres, Lila y… Curly en la cuatro,- Lila solo le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su novio antes de irse a su mesa. –Lois y Don en la mesa cinco, Arnold y Helga en la seis y Maia y Gina en la siete.- Arnold y Helga se sorprendieron al oír sus nombres juntos ambos reaccionaron mirándose y al irse a su mesa correspondiente, sintieron como su corazón latía mas fuerte a medida avanzaban a su asiento a tal punto que creyeron que se les iba a salir, se sentaron y ambos se quedaron callados cada quien volteando cada quien a un lado opuesto luego su atención se volvió a fijar en la profesora.

-Pues ahora si comencemos la clase- dijo sra. Mártin, durante la clase Arnold y Helga solo trataban de ignorarse, pues la clase era teórica por lo tanto no tenían que interactuar mucho, para pedir un lápiz o preguntar algo que la profesora haya dicho, aunque cada uno cada vez que se hablaba trataban de ser lo mas relajados posibles y se hablaban con una sonrisa que atontaba al otro.

Termino la clase y se volvió a escuchar:

-Amor!- Lila de nuevo. Helga salio lo más pronto que pudo de ahí Dany la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Y tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Pues esperándote que mas.- en ese momento salio Arnold con Lila colgada de su brazo. Dany le paso un brazo por la espalda a Helga. –no vamos a almorzar.

- Claro, y Pheebs?

-Se fue con su novio del pelo raro, como se llama?

-Gerald, se llama Gerald!- intervino Arnold, con cara de pocos amigos. –Hola, tu debes ser… Daniel, mucho… gusto me llamo Arnold- dijo con tono desafiante y extendiendo la mano.

-El gusto es mió- contesto en el mismo tono, tomándole y estrechándole la mano, así que este es el cabeza de balón que tanto había hecho sufrir a Geraldine, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos altaneros y orgullosos.

-Nos vamos ya, Dany?- rápidamente intervino Helga pues eso se estaba poniendo algo tenso.

-Si, vamos –soltó la mano de Arnold y nuevamente paso su brazo por la espalda de Helga.

Al llegar al comedor.

-Arnold! Y Lila?

-Se fue a clase a ella le toca el próximo almuerzo, pero no importa,- esto lo dijo en voz baja para que no lo oyeran nadie mas que Gerald - tengo que hablar contigo seriamente y en privado, no te molesta Phoebe?

-Para nada.

-Ven- se alejaron del resto.

-Que pasa viejo me estas asustando.

-Gerald, Tenias razón. Estoy enamorado de Helga G. Pataki!!

* * *

Hao

CHIKOS Y CHIKAS, PAISANOS Y PAISANAS, AMIGAS Y AMIGOS DE TODAS PARTES, LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR LEER MI FIC Y POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN.

jeje en fin pues si gracias y hablando un poco de este chap pues veran que esta mas detalladillo que los otros ps es por que esta vez me sobro inspiracion jeje, quieros contarles que la parte donde Helga y Arnold se van a su mesa es una experiencia personal, de cuando tenia 9 anios, pues la maestra me paso a sentarme junto al ninio que me gustaba y asi me sentia :S apoco no es tierno jeje bueno mushashos ya son la 2 de la madrugada y me voy a la meme sale pues se cuidan y espero que disfruten el chap

kisses for everyone!!

ciao


	9. Capitulo 9: MALDITA CONFUCION

Re-cap:

-Gerald, Tenias razón. Estoy enamorado de Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 9: MALDITA CONFUCION

-Eureka, lo sabia viejo, lo sabia!

-Y ahora que hago?

-Pues ve con ella, si te dijo que te amaba, yo creo que todavía siente algo por ti.

-No Gerald, no es tan facil, y… y Lila, ese tal Daniel que seguro es su novio. O que talvez ya me haya olvidado por completo.

-Vamos viejo, tu ya me dijiste que Lila y tu no estan muy bien y el tal Daniel no sabes si son algo, no?. Esta por demás decirte que si de verdad te quiso demasiado, no creo que se halla apagado totalmente esa llama.- Gerald se sorprendió hasta de sus mismas palabras.

-No lo se amigo, no estoy muy seguro tengo que pensarlo, ve con Phoebe tengo que ir al baño.- definitivamente tenia que pensarlo.

-Seguro Arnold- dijo no muy convencido, su amigo se veia muy acongojado.

-Si anda ve- Gerald se fue con su novia, Arnold se dio la vuelta solo camino unos metros hasta que vio a un par muy abrazados que venían caminando y riendo.

-Hola Arno…- dijo Helga borrando su alegría viendo al cabeza de balón demasiado… demasiado raro. "que le pasara" se preguntaba.

Arnold se sintió muy mal al ver a Helga de ese modo con "EL" sentía un gran coraje, lo cual decidió no contestar al saludo de la rubia, en seguida pensó en Lila ella no se merecía eso!!

-AAAAAhh!!- grito en el desolado baño – no podía soportar más tenia una gran presión, no sabia que hacer.

Helga por su parte, esta muy extrañada por como estaba Arnold así que decidió preguntarle a Gerald, claro seguro que el iba a saber.

-Eh, Gerald- le dijo al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella junto con su novia. –Podías venir poquito- menciono mientras se levantaba e iba hacia un lugar retirado.

-Seguro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y yendo con la rubia. –Que pasa, Helga?- pregunto aunque ya se sospechaba lo siguiente.

-Sabes que le pasa al cabeza de balón?, lo noto raro- dijo lo ultimo con expresión de malestar.

-No!, le pasa algo!- fingió Gerald.

-No, bueno no lo se por eso te lo pregunto.

-Ah!

-Pero estas seguro que no sabes nada?

-Seguro, es mas te lo juro- y tendió una mano en señal de juramento, mientras que con la otra a su espalda cruzaba los dedos.

-Bueno, esta bien, gracias- y regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

-Ya esta!!, esta decido, Arnold, es lo mejor- se dijo a si mismo.

5 minutos antes de sonar la campana Gerald se encontró con Arnold y no tardo en decirle lo que había ocurrido

-Viejo!! Arnold te tengo una buena noticia, al parecer a Helga aun le sigues gustando aun que sea un poco, en la hora del almuerzo, me pregunto por ti se veia preocupada, que te pasa viejo pensé que te animarías mas.

-Pues es que he tomado una decisión Gerald y no le puedo hacer eso a Lila no se lo merece.

-Pero viejo, a ti te gusta Helga y me dijiste que con Lila ya no funciona la relación. Arnold donde quedas tú, tu felicidad.- indignado

-Gerald, ya no me digas más, por favor he tomado la decisión.- dijo con voz decidida

-Eres un verdadero tonto- susurro Gerald.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Arnold un poco molesto por lo que le pareció oír.

-Aaah que ya nos vayamos, sino llegaremos tarde a clase.- corrigió Gerald.

-Si- no muy convencido de la corrección de su amigo.

Siguieron y terminaron las clases normalmente, al sonar el timbre de salida Arnold decidió caminar solo por el parque, aun tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos en su cabeza, el cielo azul comenzó a cubrirse de un manto grisáceo de nubes y comenzó a cantar sonidos estridentes.

Helga se fue con Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Dany ya que Arnold no aparecía decidieron irse sin el así dejando a Helga en su casa. Helga entro y anuncio que había llegado, subió a su alcoba se aventó en su cama, abrió su mochila y…

-Demonios!, lo olvide en la escuela.- se levanto de la cama de un salto, bajo rápidamente las escaleras –Ahora vengo Miriam!!- cerro la puerta y se fue corriendo a la escuela, cuando sintió una gota, luego dos, tres, cuatro y luego innumerablemente- DEMONIOS esta lloviendo!!.

Arnold venia a tres cuadras del parque cuando se soltó el chubasco, corrió todo lo que pudo volteo vio la escuela y decidió meterse para protegerse de la lluvia. No había nadie solo el conserje que al parecer estaba en la segunda planta fue a un salón y se sentó en una butaca a ver como la lluvia caía.

Helga totalmente empapada llego finalmente a la escuela abrió la puerta, entro estaba desierto era un poco aterrador para ella.

-Hola hay alguien aquí!!- dijo con voz quebradiza en parte debido a que estaba tiritando de frío. Dio dos paso cuando de pronto cayo un relámpago con gran estruendo y ella alcanzo a distinguir una sombra, causándolo pánico, se tiro al suelo gritando para después taparse los ojos, estaba aterrada!.

-Helga?- oyó de una melodiosa voz, con la que ella soñaba.

-Arnold?- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Helga- distinguiéndola totalmente

-Arnold- con voz de alivio

-Helga!- dijo con curiosidad.

-Arnold!- reprocho –me asustaste tonto cabeza de balón!

-Lo siento, que haces aquí?- dijo tomándole el brazo para levantarla.- estas helada!!, toma- dijo quitándose su chaqueta que estaba casi seca.

-Gracias.- se pone la chaqueta y se siente mucho mejor, la olio discretamente olía muy bien- Yo? Aaah, bueno vine por algo que se me olvido y tú?

-Pues a refugiarme de la lluvia.- a pesar de estar mojada se veía hermosa, y con su chaqueta parecía que era "su chica"

-Es verdad- recordó –y tu a donde te fuiste? te esperamos a la salida y ni un rastro de ti.

-Aaah es que fui al parque a… pensar.

-Pensar que?

-En nada importante.

-Oh!!- y volteo hacia la ventana para ver la lluvia, que cada vez parecía que llovía mas y mas fuerte. Arnold la imito.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

**Hola**

pues les cuento que estoy triste por que ya no me dejan reviews y se me corta la inspiracion :c en fin vamos con noticias alegres.

Hoy (bueno maniana que son 2 horitas) cumplo 17 anioootes asi que ya saben se aceptan regalos de cualquier tipo ahy me avisan para dejarles la direccion jejeje.

chale ya estoy vieja, espero que les guste mi fic creo que ya mero se acaba, espero dejar un rico sabor de boca a ustedes con mi historia. De ante mano gracias y muchos salidines

bueno nos vemos

ya me lo voy a la meme aver que me espera maniana.

jeje para cualquier duda es 9/6/08 y para los americanos 6/9/08

SALE CUES NOS VEMOS CHAU!!


	10. Capitulo 10: LLUVIA ALIADA O ENEMIGA

Re-cap:

-Aaah es que fui al parque a… pensar.

-Pensar que?

-En nada importante.

-Oh!- y volteo hacia la ventana para ver la lluvia, que cada vez parecía que llovía mas y mas fuerte. Arnold la imito.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 10: LLUVIA ALIADA O ENEMIGA

-Oye y como van las cosas con Lila?- pregunta la rubia después de una larga pausa.

-Bien, casi cumpliremos 6 años de novios

-Oh vaya ya es algo- dice Helga no aguantando la mirada del cabeza de balón, así que regresa a ver la lluvia.

-Hel… Helga, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime- trato de sonar lo mas casual posible, sin embargo, su corazón la traicionaba latiendo a mil por hora, que le querrá decir?

-Bueno, este… se trata de tu amigo Daniel- se animo a preguntar.

-Si, que hay con el?

-Tu dime que hay con el, son amigos o hay algo mas entre ustedes?

-Es mi mejor amigo, alguien muy especial para mi- dice con una hermosa sonrisa, que hace que a Arnold le den celos que no sea el quien cause esa linda expresión de su hermosa cara.

-Oh- no quiso preguntar mas y nota que la chica empieza a tiritar con mas intensidad- debes tener mucho frío estas toda empapada, acércate aquí pega mas el aire del calefactor- dice el rubio haciendo un ademán a su lado.

Ella asiente y se sienta a su lado y comienza a calmar su tiriteo pues como dijo Arnold se sentía la calida brisa del calefactor. De repente comienza a temblar ligeramente y ya no precisamente por el frío si no por nervios, Arnold la había rodeado con sus brazos.

-Q… que haces?- logra decir a pesar de la falta de oxigeno por el latido incontrolable de su corazón.

-Tranquila, así se te pasara mas rápido el frío, vaya parece que esta lluvia no tiene fin.- comenta viendo la lluvia caer a cantaros.

-Arnold- dice con un hilo de voz. El voltea y sus rostros están tan cerca el uno del otro, que podían sentir la respiración del otro el dulce aroma que percibían entre si.

De pronto no había mas que decir sus corazones traicionaron su razón, se miraban a los ojos los cuales expresaban el mis mismo sentimiento: amor, cuando él cerró los ojos y se acerco sus labios a los de ella, Helga hizo lo mismo y sucedió, se besaron por un instante en el que emociones guardadas de años atrás se juntaron y ahora solo estaban ellos para disfrutarlas.

_-Mh__ mhk…- los chicos alcanzaron a escuchar a lo lejos, lo que los trajo a la realidad, voltearon y vieron a un señor con un overol color azul marino, al caer en cuenta lo que estaba pasando ambos se ruborizaron- las horas de escuela terminaron muchachos, no se supone que deberían estar aquí._

_-Tiene razón, disculpe, ya nos íbamos- le contesta Arnold_

_-Con permiso- dice Helga_

Afortunadamente la lluvia había cesado un poco y al llegar a la puerta los chicos aun estaban con las mejillas rojas por la pena.

-Que fue lo que paso allá dentro?- pregunta Helga tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Pues nos besamos- al contestar Arnold, todo el peso del remordimiento le vino encima, la imagen de la dulce Lila golpeo su mente –pero estuvo mal.

-Cierto, muy mal –murmura la rubia –te parece si pretendemos que esto nunca paso?

-Creo que seria lo mejor- "para todos, pero no para mí". Pensó el joven.

-Entonces nada paso

-NADA- confirmó Arnold.

-Bue… bueno ya me voy- dice Helga apuntando con el pulgar rumbo a su casa.

-Si quiere… te acompaño

-No. No te molestes esta bien

-Segura?

-Claro, cabeza de balón- dijo con el tono ligeramente burlón como con el que se refería a él cuando tenia nueve años.

Arnold sonríe.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Helga.

-Hasta mañana Arnold.

Y ambos comienzan marca hacia lados opuestos, hasta que…

-Demonios, su chaqueta- no se daba cuenta que aun la traía puesta, voltea en busca de alguna cabeza en forma de balón de futbol americano pero sin éxito –se la entregare mañana.

Arnold se dirigió hacia el parque tenia nuevo material para pensar. "pero que beso" pensaba en el hubo toda la ternura que jamás había visto o sentido en Helga, de verdad la ama pero, Lila, Oh la dulce Lila, la había engañado, él. Arnold. Se sentía como el pero ser humano que existe en la faz de la tierra. Debía terminar con Lila? No lo sabia aun, ahora esta mas confundido se dirigió a su casa subió directo a su alcoba, no tenia el apetito para cenar así que solo se acostó y al poco tiempo se durmió pues tenia la cabeza hecho una plancha de tanto pensar.

Mientras tanto para Helga, las cosas tanpoco fueron tan fáciles, por que la beso? "oh Arnold, será mejor que no despiertes esos sentimientos que me atormentaron tanto durante años, no podría soportar esas sensaciones nuevamente". Pensaba mientras llegaba a su casa. La beso! Él la beso y fue espectacular lleno de ternura, pasión y… amor? No Lila es su amor se repetía una y otra vez. Llego a su casa tampoco ceno y se dirigió a su alcoba se tiro en la cama boca abajo con la almohada en la cara de repente voltea como si alguien o ALGO la mirara, era esa caja que tenia rotulado "Mantecado" esto no era sano para ella y lo sabia pero algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo y comenzó a tomar sus escritos con poemas y odas sobre el respectivo muchacho de dorado mechones, los lee unos tras otro hasta que finalmente se queda dormida.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

* * *

**Hola** =)

Lo se, lo se larga mi ausencia lo siento muchisimo no se que me paso pero como dicen si empiezas algo hay que terminarlo, espero que les guste aun si no les convence vuelvan a leer toda la historia para que se convenzan. Ya tengo casi 21 años ya no estoy tan pollita. Y queria contarles una cosa ") Daniel del que esta inspirado el personaje recuerdan que les dije que era mi amigo… pues resulta que es mi novio en estos momentos ya llevamos una relacion de casi 4 años, como es la vida verdad.

Bueno pues espero sus regaños en los reviews, pero hey veamos el lado amable I'm back!

Hasta el proximo capitulos

Se lo lavan bien, bye.

Forever LaBonilla.


	11. Capitulo 11: COMENZÓ LA GUERRA

Re-cap:

Llego a su casa tampoco ceno y se dirigió a su alcoba se tiro en la cama boca abajo con la almohada en la cara de repente voltea como si alguien o ALGO la mirara, era esa caja que tenia rotulado "Mantecado" esto no era sano para ella y lo sabia pero algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo y comenzó a tomar sus escritos con poemas y odas sobre el respectivo muchacho de dorado mechones, los lee unos tras otro hasta que finalmente se queda dormida.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 11: COMENZO LA GUERRA

A la mañana siguiente, en la puerta de los Pataki. Helga iba rumbo la escuela y al abrir la puerta se encuentra algo inesperado.

-Pero que haces aquí?

-Vine por ti, para irnos juntos a la escuela- contesta con una dulce sonrisa, Dany.

-De acuerdo, pero, ya desayunaste?

-Ya. Y tu?

-Lista para irme-asiente.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces?- dice ofreciéndole su brazo como todo un caballero, Helga acepta la cortesía como toda una damita y emprenden su camino a la preparatoria.

-Y esa chaqueta?- le pregunta al notar que la prenda es un tanto masculina para la femenina Geraldine.

-Ah, es de… Arnold

-Arnold?

-Si, es que veras ayer, me lo encontré al refugiarnos de la lluvia, pero me alcance a empapar y el me presto su chaqueta, olvide devolvérsela ayer y hoy la traigo puesta pues no me cabe en la mochila.

-Oye, y no te hizo nada ayer?- pregunta con desconfianza

-No. Por que?- miente

-Nada mas, es que después de lo que me haz contado pues no me gustaría saber que te volviera a hacer sentir mal.

-Para nada, además el esta con Lila

Llegaron a la escuela y al entrar no se dieron cuenta que se habían pasado de largo a Arnold, el cual no pudo evitar verlos con recelo ya que iban tomados del brazo. No aguanto más y con el pretexto de que Gerald estaba al otro lado en el pasillo pasó, con paso acelerado y golpeo con el hombro a Dany, haciendo que este pierda ligeramente el equilibrio.

-Oh, disculpa, no te vi - le dice Arnold con cinismo, llega con Gerald. –Gerald!.

-Pero que paso allá?

-No importa tengo que contarte algo mucho mas importante.

-Que paso viejo?

-Gerald, ayer… -le interrumpen

-Arnold, puedo hablar contigo?- es Helga la que le llama.

-Si –le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia. –Te cuento luego- le dice a Gerald en voz baja.

-De acuerdo, me voy a clase, nos vemos en el almuerzo- se despide el moreno.

-Que le vas a contar luego a Gerald?- dijo sospechando, que soltaría la sopa de lo que "no sucedió ayer"

-Nada importante solo de unos boletos para un concierto.

-De acuerdo, bueno, pues vengo regresarte tu chaqueta –le dice poniendo la chaqueta doblada en sus manos. –Gracias –agradece con una sonrisa en los labios, que hace suspirar a Arnold internamente.

-Fue un placer –contesta sonriendo también.

-Helga, nos vamos?- Dany esta a su lado dispuesto a escoltarla.

-Si, vamos, Arnold te vienes con nosotros

-No, necesito arreglar mi casillero antes adelántense

-Nos vemos en el salón entonces- le dice Dany con una sonrisa de campeón, cosa que le molesto a joven cabeza de balón, quien se creía ese tal Dany.

-Si- dice tratando de mantener dignidad y clase, acto seguido los ve marcharse. Se va a su casillero el cual se encontraba a escasos metros y allí esperándolo estaba su novia.

-Lila!, hola- le dice con una sonrisa forzada.

-Buenos días –le contesta con tono desanimado, Arnold lo nota.

-Que pasa? Te sientes mal?

-Pues, es solo que estoy muy segura que mi novio me ha abandonado –finalmente se queja en un tono un tanto infantil

-Oh no es verdad, Lila?

-Entonces por que no supe nada de ti ayer? –reclama la pelirroja.

-Pues es que…

-No, mejor contéstame por que Helga traía tu chaqueta la misma que traías ayer, se vieron ayer paso algo Arnold?- Lila aun recodaba aquella vez en la que Helga le había dicho con tanto fervor su amor por el que ahora es novio.

-No se a que te refieras con algo Lila. Si te refieres con algo a que nos encontramos casualmente ayer en la escuela refugiándonos de la lluvia y que yo le preste la chaqueta por que estaba toda mojada, si, si paso algo.

-No te creo-le dice Lila molesta. Suena la campana.

-Cree entonces lo que quieras, es lo que paso, me voy a clase.-asota el casillero y se va a clase con furia.

Al llegar al salón lo que le faltaba, Helga y "Dany" estaban sentados uno al lado del asiento del otro, Arnold no aguanto mas y se sentó en el asiendo contiguo al de Helga. Y comenzó la guerra de miradas desafiantes entre Daniel y Arnold. Helga al darse cuenta que estaba oficialmente atrapada entre los dos, pensó "Oh no ahora que hago?", "AUXILIO".

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey, hey!**

Hola amiguitos, agradezco que se guardaron los regaños y que al contrario me felicitaron, pero sobretodo de que les haya gustado este FIC. No amiguis y vieran todavía lo que falta se pone intenso ya parece telenovela mexicana combinada con colombiana y brasileña… ok no!=) espero les guste el cap que lo hice así con bien harto amor desde el fondo de mi bomba de tejido muscular que envía sangre de los pulmones al cuerpo y viceversa, que funciona a partir de pulsos eléctricos regulados por el sistema nervioso autónomo… ya! (sorry, examen de anatomía). No digo mas los quiero y díganme cuanto me quiere su bomba de teji… ya! En los reviews ;)

Cuídense se les quiere mucho y disfrutan!

**Forever LaBonilla**


	12. Capitulo 12: QUE HAGOOOO?

Re-cap:

Al llegar al salón lo que le faltaba, Helga y "Dany" estaban sentados uno al lado del asiento del otro, Arnold no aguanto mas y se sentó en el asiendo contiguo al de Helga. Y comenzó la guerra de miradas desafiantes entre Daniel y Arnold. Helga al darse cuenta que estaba oficialmente atrapada entre los dos, pensó "Oh no ahora que hago?", "AUXILIO".

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 12: QUE HAGOOO?

"Helga", "Helga", "Helga", "Geraldine", "Helga", "Helga"… Era todo lo que escuchaba en la clase ya que ambos jóvenes se la pasaron llamando su atención con escusas tontas como: "préstame un lápiz", "¿entiendes el tema?", "¿que dijo la maestra?", etc. Después de un rato no aguanto más, levanto su mano para captar la atención de su maestra-

-Si? Helga

- Maestra me permite ir a la enfermería? No me siento muy bien- al oír esto Arnold y Daniel se levantaron como rayo de su asiento ofreciéndose a acompañarla.

-No se preocupen, no es necesario puedo ir sola, gracias –ambos frustrados tomaron su asiento de nueva cuenta.

Helga se fue a la enfermería al entrar y cerrar la puerta suspiro de alivio. "que voy a hacer"-pensó.

-Que te pasa cariño? –pregunto la anciana enfermera.

-Me siento un poco mareada y me duele la cabeza también.

-Bien, recuéstate y relájate veamos si en un tiempo se te quita.

-Si –gustosa Helga se recostó en la cama de la enfermería, por fin paz y tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto en el salón Arnold y Daniel se miraban con mucho recelo hasta que sonó el timbre y ambos salieron a marchas forzadas rumbo a la enfermería parecía una competencia olímpica, llegaron, sin tener la delicadeza de tocar abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron al ver que Helga ya no estaba.

-Y la señorita que vino hace un rato? –pregunta intrigado Dany.

-Cual señorita? –responde confundida la enfermera.

-La rubia muy bonita de hermosos ojos azules –describe Arnold. Justo en ese instante sale Helga del baño de la enfermera, sonrojada por lo que escucho decir de Arnold.

-Solo bromeaba, estaba en el baño –dice y comienza a carcajearse la anciana, las cuales hacen reaccionar a la rubia.

-Gracias, Sra. Meyer.

-De nada pequeña y apresúrate que ya casi comienza tu clase.

-Tiene razón –y sale a la velocidad de la luz dirigiéndose a su clase de educación física no sin antes escuchar un Hel… al uníoslo por parte de Dany y Arnold que aun estaban en la puerta de la enfermería.

Arnold mientras se dirigía al gimnasio, se sentía muy feliz ya que tenia la misma clase que Helga y sin un Dany que le estorbe ni moleste, iba a poder hablar con ella, sin embargo, la entrenadora no se lo permitió debido a que la clase fue muy intensa que ni siquiera pudo acercársele, el timbre marco el final de la clase y comenzó la hora del almuerzo al salir de los vestidores no vio a Helga por ningún lado. "que le estaba pasando?", "por que lo está evitando?", "Lila… cierto discutieron, pero por qué no ha pensado en ella ", "ya no la amara", "que cambio?". Esto mantenía ocupada la mente de Arnold mientras se dirigía a la cafetería. De repente vio a Helga, se acercaba a él y al mismo tiempo Lila, hasta que ambas se pararon frente a él.

-Dinos a quien escoges –pregunta Helga.

-Si, de quien estas muy seguro de que amas – dice Lila.

-Yo… -Arnold muy sorprendido, comienza a sudar –Yo…

Sentía la presión no podía decidir quién?, quien?.

-Arnold –insiste Lila.

-Arnold –ahora lo hace Helga.

-Arnold! –ambas.

-Yo…

-Arnold! –le grita Gerald –que te pasa viejo?

Arnold reacciona de su soñar despierto, gracias al grito de Gerald.

-Que paso?- pregunta todo desubicado.

-Te fuiste hermano te estuve hablando pero no reaccionabas.

-Lo siento.

-Entonces que es lo que paso que me ibas a contar hace rato?

-Oh cierto, Gerald pasó algo.

-Algo de qué?

-La bese

-A quien?

-Shhhh! Cállate y escucha

-A Helga, la bese.

-Qué? Como paso eso? Viejo!

-Ayer fui al parque comenzó a llover cuando venía de regreso y me metí en la escuela extrañamente ella estaba ahí toda mojada le di mi chaqueta y nos esperamos a que la lluvia pasara cuando de repente la vi temblando y le dije que se sentara junto a mi…

-Romeo –dice Gerald jugando con las cejas.

-Shhh… la abrase, para que no tuviera tanto frio no aguante más y la bese.

-y…? Te respondió el beso?

-Creo que si

-Oh hermano estas en un gran embrollo, y que hay con Lila? Sabes que le fuiste infiel oficialmente?

-Lo sé y es lo que me destroza. No sé qué hacer dime, Helga me dijo que hiciéramos como si no había pasado nada y yo acepte pero no quiero.

-Viejo tienes que actuar natural con Helga exactamente como si nada hubiese pasado y hacer lo más difícil y doloroso quizás, terminar con Lila.

-Creo que tienes razón, tengo que hacer algo sino me volveré loco.

-Más no creo que sea posible.

-Gerald, cállate.

-Lo que tú digas Arnold , lo que tú digas.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cafetería están Helga y Dany almorzando, hasta que…

-Geraldine –le dice Dany con tono nervioso.

-Que pasa?

-Veras tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

La rubia solo se quedo callada esperando a que su amigo terminara de decirle que pasaba pero ya se lo imaginaba.

-veras es que desde que te conocí, sentí algo muy especial por ti –"oh no" pensó Helga –la verdad es que siempre me has gustado y mucho y me gustaría saber, si quisieras ser mi novia?

A Helga sentía como se le heló la sangre, oh no!, que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

**Hola**!

I'm sorry so much!

Se que prometi que ya no los abandonaria pero es que ya saben la escusa de todos y es que son ciertas... por ejemplo yo estuve apunto de reprobar el semestre =S pero ya fiuuu ya pase u.u

ahora ya de vacations con tiempo y no se preocupen ya llevo adelantadito asi que ahora si creo que lo acabare ;) los quiero arto me voy no sin antes agradecer a todos los que mandaron reviews y pusieron alertas y favorites a esta historia recuerden que la hago para ustedes.

los quiero mucho asi que se lo lava, zaz?

bye!


	13. Capitulo 13: DECISIONES, DECISIONES

Re-cap:

-Geraldine –le dice Dany con tono nervioso.

-Que pasa?

-Veras tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

La rubia solo se quedo callada esperando a que su amigo terminara de decirle que pasaba pero ya se lo imaginaba.

-veras es que desde que te conocí, sentí algo muy especial por ti –"oh no" pensó Helga –la verdad es que siempre me has gustado y mucho y me gustaría saber, si quisieras ser mi novia?

A Helga sentía como se le heló la sangre, oh no!, que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 13: DECISIONES, DECISIONES

-Cielos, no se que decir Dany, tu siempre haz sido mi amigo y creo que es algo muy precipitado, necesito pensarlo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes piensalo, de acuerdo?. Y sabes no hay presion hagamos como que no dije nada y solo piensalo... cuando estes lista me lo diras.

-De acuerdo- la joven trato de mostrar la mas sincera de sus sonrisas, sin embargo por dentro se encontraba muy abrumada.

Asi entonces paso el resto de la hora del almuerzo, Dany tenia una habilidad asombrosa para cambiar el tema y liberar el estres, por un momento Helga realmente llego a sentir como si nada hubiese pasado. Entonces cuando se dirigia a su siguiente clase acompañada de Daniel se toparon con Arnold lo cual la hizo recordar toda la situacion y temio verse entre los dos nuevamente, sin embargo, para su sorpresa Arnold ni se inmuto, pero este en sus adentros estaba que ardia de celos, pero la voz de su amigo en la cabeza le decia que no hiciera nada al respecto era lo mejor. Por otra parte Helga pensaba "y ahora que le pasa al cabeza de balon?" de manera extraña comenzo a sentir miedo, un miedo que no entendia pero significaba un abandono por parte de Arnold hacia ella, oh no lo sentimientos por los que tanto lucho todos estos años estan regresando, no queria pero era Arnold y por otra parte esta Dany tan lindo, siempre atento, su mejor amigo, su hombro donde llorar no sabia que hacer; todo esto y mas paso por la cabeza de la bella rubia durante las siguientes clases, Dany y sobretodo Arnold con quien compartia todas sus clases se mantuvieron al margen.

Una vez mas sono el timbre pero esta vez marcando el final del dia escolar.

-Oye Hel... -alcanzaron a decir los dos apuestos jovenes antes que se percataran que la rubia no estaba en su asiento, ambos se miraron con desden y cada quien emprendio su camino con la dignidad en alto.

Mientras tanto la rubia en el pasillo caminaba con paso velos, cuando a lo lejos ve a su amiga, la cual al parecer apenas se estaba encontrando con su novio.

-Pheobe!- le llamo para adquirir su atencion, la toma del brazo y la comienza a jalar -necesito tu ayuda!- voltea a ver a Gerald que se habia quedado con los labios fruncidos en un beso que no pudo ya recibir -lo siento cabeza de cepillo- se disculpa Helga mientras sale por la puerta principal y Gerald solo ve como se llevan a su amada.

-Helga que esta pasando?

-Shhhhhhhh! aqui no es seguro hablar vamos por un helado yo invito.

En la heladeria...

-Ahora si me puedes explicar que esta pasado Helga?

-Es una locura Phebs, esto es de manicomio, mi vida es una telenovela!

-Jeje, no seas tan dramatica y ya cuentame que es lo que paso?

-No se que hacer, primero me beso con Arnold y lueg...

-QUE, QUEEE...?

-Shhhh, no lo repitas- le dice tapandole la boca y mirando a su alrededor en busca de espectadores.

-Helga, que paso?- pregunta en un susurro aun con los ojos como platos.

-Es que ayer, nos encontramos en la escuela despues de clases, pero fue de casualidad, Phebs es que esta lloviendo y yo me refugie y el tambien tenia frio por que estaba hecha una sopa- el ritmo de su relato comienza a acelerarse -me presto su chamarra pero seguia temblando y me dijo que me pusiera a su lado de repente me abrazo y luego sin darme cuenta me beso y yo no me pude resisir te lo juro que no Phebs, es que...

-Helga, Helga! tranquila respira esta bien- Helga toma una gran bocanada de aire y comienza a regularizar su respiracion.

-Y no te he contado a peor parte... Dany me pidio que fuera su novia.

-Nooo y que le dijiste?

-Que lo pensaria

-Tienes razon tu vida es de locos.

-Que debo hacer, Pheobe? Ayudame!

-Helga que te dice tu corazon.

-Phebs mi corazon no tiene sentido me dice que Arnold pero ya me hizo mucho daño, ademas sigue con Lila. Por otra parte Dany, es un gran chico creo que lo podria amar si me lo permito, pero es que es mi amigo.

-Y..? un amigo puede llegar a ser el amor de tu vida, asi se enamoraron mis padres, mi madre siempre vio como un amigo a mi padre, hasta que ella le dio la oportunidad se dio cuenta que era el amor de su vida.

-No se Phebs, y si suceden las cosas mal?

-Intentalos dale la oportunidad.

-Quiza tengas razon.

En ese mismo momento en el parque de Hillwood.

-Cielos Arnold, que era lo que me tenias que decir?

-Ummm, veras Lila esto no es muy facil de decir pero creo que es lo mejor.

-A que te refieres?

-Lila debemos ser honestos, los dos sabemos que esto ya no esta funcionando.

-No se de que me hablas Arnold?

-Debo hablarte siempre con la verdad y yo ya no siento amor por ti Lila, creo que para no hacerte mas daño haciendote vivir en una mentira... debemos terminar esta relacion.

-Pero porque? hay alguien mas?

-No es el principal motivo.

-Helga?

-Por que crees que es ella?

-No soy tonta Arnold me doy cuenta como la miras- dice con voz dolida sin embargo extrañamente de su interior no brota ninguna lagrima.

-Lo siento.

-Oh cierra la boca y mejor vete antes de que... VETE!- grita Lila con rabia.

Arnold da media vuelta tomando rumbo a su casa.

-Oh Arnold me las pagaras como me pudiste hacer esto...- Lila se juraba para sus adentros.

Ya en su casa con la mente mas fria Arnold ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Ahora si, no fue facil pero... fue lo mejor no podia seguir engañandola mas. Helga- suspira para luego sonreir -ahora si voy a conquistarte.

Por otra parte Helga en su cuarto apunto de irse a dormir, seguia recordando la conversacion con su mejor amiga... "dale una oportunidad" resonaba en su cabeza. Suspira

-Lo intentare... mañana le dire a Dany que si quiero ser su novia.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY!

Que purrun! veran paso algo bueno me vine a los estados unidos y aca tengo muuuucho tiempo para escribir asi que eso es muy bueno estamos de acuerdo?

Quiero agradecerles mucho que me hechen porras espero que este gustando el rumbo de la historia y si no cualquier queja haganmela saber en un review, zaz?

Les dejo por que no ando tan inspirada pa' escribir ;) los quiero y se banian

BYE! MUUUACK


	14. Capitulo 14: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

Re-cap:

Ya en su casa con la mente mas fria Arnold ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Ahora si, no fue facil pero... fue lo mejor no podia seguir engañandola mas. Helga- suspira para luego sonreir -ahora si voy a conquistarte.

Por otra parte Helga en su cuarto apunto de irse a dormir, seguia recordando la conversacion con su mejor amiga... "dale una oportunidad" resonaba en su cabeza. Suspira

-Lo intentare... mañana le dire a Dany que si quiero ser su novia.

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 14: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

-Que le dijiste que hiciera, que!?

-shhhhh! Se supone que no le conté nada a nadie

-oh! Rayos- Gerald sabía perfectamente el lío que se iba armar y sobretodo quien saldría más lastimado en esta situación, tenia que avisarle a su mejor amigo lo que su novia le acababa de contar. Llegando a la escuela seria lo primero que haría.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Patakis.

-Listo, creo que así me veo muy bien, para…-suspira- decirle a Dany que si quiero ser su novia- sonríe para si en el espejo pero la duda la borra de sus labios.

De repente se escucha el timbre sonar y su corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte, "oh no y si es Dany? Aun no estoy lista para decirle que si"-pensó.

-Vamos Helga, no seas cobarde, la decisión esta hecha además él es grandioso, no corres ningún peligro con él – se dijo y decidida fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días

-A… A.. Arnold, que haces aquí?

-Wow… que bonita te ves, disculpa no te molesto, verdad? Es que, bueno pues, si tú quieres…- se sintió imprudente a la vez que muy nervioso- que te acompañe a la escuela.

-Bu.. Bueno pues, esta bien, eso creo- "oh no, por que esta haciendo esto, basta corazón ni te emociones"- pensó la rubia – solo espera un momento por favor, ven siéntate, no me tardo.

-Si, seguro

Helga se dirigió a su alcoba fue por su mochila y al momento que paso frente a su espejo noto que estaba muy sonriente. No lo podía evitar, una niña de 9 años en su interior le gritaba "es Arnold, es él"

-Daniel- se dijo decidida, calmando esa voz infantil, no quería sufrir otra vez. Bajó a la sala donde la esperaba el cabeza de balón nervioso.

-Vamos

-Si- Arnold respondió al momento

Y así ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela cada rubio volteando a cada lado con las mejillas ruborizadas hasta que Helga decide romper el silencio incomodo.

-Y vamos a pasar por Lila?

-Lila? Eh, no, am veras respecto a eso, quería contártelo

-Que?

-Pues que Lila y yo… termínanos

-Como?- el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora – oh, lo siento.

-No te tienes que disculpar, además fui yo quien termino con ella.

-Y por que?

-Pues veras fue por…- el chico sentía que se le iba la respiración ahora es el momento de decirle que fue lo que paso, como fue que no funcionaron las cosas con Lila y como es que se dio cuenta de que esta locamente enamorado de ella- es que paso que…

-Viejo!- Gerald afortunadamente se encontraba con Phoebe a 3 cuadras de la escuela, perfecto! Eso le daría tiempo para poner al tanto a su amigo- oye Helga me permites a Arnold un momentito necesito una opinión, cosas de chicos.

-Seguro!- rueda ligeramente los ojos, se le hizo tan raro que Gerald le pidiera permiso, ja! "Como si fuera mío" pensó arenque la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo "basta Helga, Daniel!" le reprendió su subconsciente.

-Arnold, hay un problemita

-Que paso?

-Es que Phoebe me dijo que Dany se le declaro a Helga!

-Entonces son novios?- Arnold sintió un hueco en el corazón no, la perdió.

-No, pero si no actúas rápido lo serán, veras Helga le dijo que lo pensaría, pero a Phoebe le dijo que hoy le diría que si.

-Gracias Gerald, lo hare- con una esperanza renovada y motivada supo que era momento de poner su mejor juego sobre la mesa.-Pero me tienes que ayudar a mantenerlo alejado de ella.

-Claro viejo, cuenta conmigo

-Gracias, otra vez, ahora si me permites. Y se desvía hacia un puesto de flores y compra un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y rosas con unas cuantas gerberas de colores, alcanza a los demás

-Helga- ella voltea y se encuentra con el hermoso ramo de flores- son para ti

-Cielos Arnold- dice un poco aturdida por el súbito detalle- gracias- articula apenas mientras empieza a notar un calor en sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar debido al fugaz impulso de Arnold. Gerald y Phoebe optaron por la discreción y no dijeron nada al respecto siguieron platicando como si nada hubiera pasado. Antes de que se les pudiera ocurrir que decir ya estaban en la escuela entonces las parejas se dividieron en chicos y chicas.

-Helga, me acompañas al baño?

-Claro, Pheebs

Mientras Helga y Phoebe se alejaban, Gerald y Arnold se adelantaron al salón.

-Muy bien viejo – lo felicitó el moreno

-Gracias

-Que fue lo que paso allá?- Phoebe pregunta a su amiga tratando de entender

-No lo se Phoebe, no se que mosca le pico, ya te dije que paso por mi para irnos a la escuela, además me dijo que termino con Lila.

-Que vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntan Gerald y Phoebe

-Luchar por ella -contesta decidido el cabeza de balón

-No, lo se Pheebs estoy muy confundida, no me quiero ilusionar, tú más que nadie sabe por que. –Helga dice desesperada

-Y Daniel? – pregunta Phoebe

-Venia decidida a decirle que si pero no se, Arnold me confunde.

-Piénsalo muy bien y ya vámonos por que si no llegamos tarde a clase.

-De acuerdo, aay Phoebe- abraza a su amiga.

-Tranquila todo estará bien

Justo en el momento que se dirigían por el pasillo hacia su salón se encontraron con Daniel.

-Hola Geraldine.

-Dany –sonríe forzadamente, dios la cabeza le va a estallar.

-Oye quería hablarte respecto a lo que hablamos ayer

-Si… respecto a eso, Dany lo he pensado y quería decirte que…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**


	15. Capitulo 15: LA DECISION DE HELGA

Re-cap:

Justo en el momento que se dirigían por el pasillo hacia su salón se encontraron con Daniel.

-Hola Geraldine.

-Dany –sonríe forzadamente, dios la cabeza le va a estallar.

-Oye quería hablarte respecto a lo que hablamos ayer

-Si… respecto a eso, Dany lo he pensado y quería decirte que…

* * *

**A LoVe StOrY**

Capitulo 15: LA DECISIÓN DE HELGA

Suena el timbre, salvada por la campana

-Helga vámonos a clase- le dice su amiga

-Si, luego hablamos

- De acuerdo

Y cada quien se va a su clase, las chicas entraron al salón se sentaron en sus asientos y prestaron atención al profesor de historia, en realidad solo una si le prestaba atención, Helga no podía evitar tener su mente muy lejos de la lucha de independencia de los Estados Unidos en 1776, ella tenia su propia lucha, su mente y sobretodo su corazón estaban muy confundidos. Por un lado Arnold su primer amor y por el otro Daniel un gran chico que siempre la cuido y respeto. También era cierto que Arnold no quiso lastimarla, bueno, no intencionalmente pero si supo de sus sentimientos y no hizo nada al respecto. En cambio Dany su mejor amigo desde el primer segundo que la vio no hizo más que cuidarla. Podría nacer el amor, tal como lo dijo Phoebe? Cielos…

-Señorita Pataki, podría continuar la lectura?

-Perdón? Ah si

-La pagina 128 –le susurra Arnold atrás de su asiento

-Si gracias- le susurra de vuelta y comienza la lectura.

Termino la clase, comenzó la otra y también llego a su fin. Helga seguía perdida en sus ideas al parecer como iban las cosas no iba a ser un día productivo. Llego el almuerzo y los cuatro amigos se sentaron, la rubia buscaba algo o alguien con la mirada por toda la cafetería.

-Hay algo mal? –le susurro Phoebe que noto el extraño actuar de su amiga.

-Busco a Dany, no lo has visto?

-No

-Es verdad, es viernes… los viernes tiene almuerzo a la cuarta hora.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la escuela

-A ti te conozco, verdad?

-En realidad, no, pero también te me haces familiar

-mmm... de donde

-Ya! No eres la novia de Arnold?

-Ex.. Exnovia

-De verdad? Lo siento

-Ni me lo recuerdes, mucho gusto soy Lila- le tiende la mano

-El gusto es Mio Lila, mi nombre es Daniel pero me puedes decir Dany.

-Que no eres tú el mejor amigo de Helga?

-Si es mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno chicos tomen asiento, es tiempo de comenzar la clase.

Mientas en la cafetería las cosa estaban sorprendentemente tranquilas Arnold no sabia que hacer cual seria su siguiente paso no quería abrumarla tal vez seria mejor al final del día escolar invitarla al cine. Termina la hora del almuerzo Gerald y Phoebe se van a sus respectivas clases dejando solos a la pareja de rubios en el camino a su clase iban amenamente platicando acerca de cuando eran niños, cuando de repente aparece Dany.

-Toma – le dice a Helga mientras le entrega un papel, ella lo recibe y el le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se va casi corriendo a su clase. Arnold solo se quedo viendo con rabia la ruta por la que desapareció su Némesis. Por otro lado la rubia se quedo congelada solo el timbre la regreso a la realidad que fue eso? Dany nunca había hecho algo así, siguieron su camino al salón al entrar el cabeza de balón le pregunta:

-Que es?

-Oh es verdad – Helga desdoblo el pequeño trozo de papel, lo leyó, sonrío y lo guardo.

-Nada importante.

-Oh – no quiso parecer metiche así que se reservo su inquietud, pero eso si estaba muy celoso y furioso. Se preguntaba que era lo que decía ese papelito. Rayos!

Comenzó la clase y así pasaron las demás a la ultima hora cuando termino Helga se levanto de su asiento y al momento que lo hizo se le cae el papelito, Arnold lo nota e inmediatamente lo levanta, leyéndolo con discreción absoluta: "Mi linda Geraldine, invito al cine después de clase y no acepto un no. Te espero en la puerta de la escuela. Dany".

-Demonios –debía darse prisa si no, la perdería. Voltea la mirada hacia todos lados pero no la encuentra, ya salio, justo en el momento que iba a salir…

-Arnold – la profesora pide su atención –necesito hablar contigo.

-Mrs. Jones es que necesito…

-No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, mira es sobre una beca científica que me pareció podría interesarte.

-Claro que si profesora, gracias. Pero de verdad tenemos que discutirlo ya? Es que tengo un problema que me urge resolver.

-Ah no te preocupes en ese caso el mañana lo platicamos

-Gracias – diciendo esto salio disparado hacia la puerta principal no los encontró, regresa por el pasillo ni rastro.

-Phoebe, has visto a Helga?

-Creo que ya se fue.

Oh no… Arnold salio corriendo en busca de su amada y con la esperanza de poder detenerla antes de que hiciera una locura.

Helga y Dany iban rumbo al cine

-A quien crees que conocí hoy?

-No lo se a quien?

-Lila

-Enserio

-Si es muy dulce verdad? Casi no me contaste sobre ella

-Oh si muy dulce – suspira con sarcasmo –Dany, te quería contestar a tu pregunta de ayer veras ya lo pensé y pues…

-Tranquila, dímelo soy yo

-Pues… mi respuesta es si – los ojos de Daniel se abrieron como platos y una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara.

-Ensero?

-Si

-Oh Geraldine no sabes lo feliz que me haces, soñé con este momento muchas veces.

-Pues aquí me tienes soy tu novia – para cuando Helga dijo eso Arnold había llegado cerca para oírla pero lejos para que lo vieran… no lo podía creer su corazón se hizo pedazos la perdió… la perdió por tonto, por no ver mas allá de la rudeza de esa hermosa chica. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente con oírlo por que acto seguido vio como se besaban, no, no es cierto es una pesadilla.

* * *

**Hola**

Que tal chicos wow tiempo record dos capitulos en dos dias seguidos hehehehe... disculpen de verdad. Se me va muy gacho la inspiracion pero bueno aqui esta un capitulo mas =) los quiero mucho sobretodo por su paciencia y mechitas123 tranquila que afortunadamente la unica catastrofe natural que paso por mi casa fue una sismo que ni senti asi que aqui sigo, va? ;)

Bueno los quiero mucho se cuidan y no olviden los reviews que es lo que mas me motiva.

Hasta la proxima, se portan mal, se cuidan bien, ok?

chau LaBonilla


End file.
